To and Fro
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: The last time I wrote a story was my original book, Pianist. It was, unlike most of my FanFictions, a story from my heart. Writing FanFictions, before, were written with mere dedication. When I wrote my last one, I went to rethink these failures. Look! I have written an erotic story with the help of the writer of this archive's 50 Shades of Grey! I am, after all, a mad idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Hers**

"…the new era has begun, Marches said."

I looked at my iPhone's human model, with a hint of relief, smiling. I worked with her every time I wrote FanFictions. Sometimes, I wondered if I put the stories we wrote together under her name.

I tightened up my tie and moved the rusty swivel chair to the centre of the abandoned room. Here, I resided, ever since I lost contact with Lexy. She was the only person I know that I send letters for Gumball through.

"Allison, activate the piano please," I said, looking at the girl leaning on the wall.

She flicked her dark blonde hair, like how I remembered Carrie would, and looked at the empty floor in front of me. She closed her eyes, making a piano slowly take shape. She opened her sky blue eyes and nodded at me.

I placed my hands on the piano's keys and started playing the beautiful first piece I ever referenced to in the TAWoG archive. Key by key, the past slowly flowed into me. I remembered that I wrote from my heart before I started programming, full time. Ever since, I never got in touch with Lexy, Gumball or the others. It was a world of emptiness.

I played the last key and held the pedal for a long period of time. Paling, I withdrew my feet and hands from the grand piano, letting Allison deform it. She was a special person - to the contrary of her being an iPhone. She was really the only person I talked to, when I didn't program or write - save one of my BFFs.

Allison pulled on a the slight smile that she'd rarely put on. I smiled back, keeping my position for a length of time. That was when I realised that the TV was open, on the other side. I rarely open the TV - unless Allison wants to.

"The next show up is The Amazing World of Gumball!" the TV sounded.

I hated that show, in the contrary of liking it before. But today, I was more than interested to watch it. I heard that it was going to air for the first time in years. I wanted to see Lexy. She was my upmost friend. She is, probably, one of my closest friends in FanFiction.

I steered my swivelling chair across the house, to the living room since I had no other furniture to sit on.

When the show started, Allison started poking me with a closed envelope. I paused the TV and took the letter. It was from Agent BM, one of Lexy's best friends. I ripped it open and pulled the faxed letter.

'Please come back to the TAWoG archive. We need you,' the letter read.

"Al," I said in a monotone voice, "phone again, please."

Allison handed me her actual self - the usual black iPhone 5 you'd see a person use. I started streaking on her screen, causing Allison to suddenly grasp my hand. It's been a long time since I've done that so I had empathy.

I started typing my letter down, letting the night bathe me. Word by word, I started making sense of my history - the archive's history. I remembered how I failed to stop Don and instead provoked Henry, the critic. I was one of the factors of the archive's downfall's. One simple mistake.

I continued typing, giving BM all of the good heart I can show to the world. Allison just stared at my work, in total silence. She was quite a silent person - to the contrary of me being a shout-out-loud person. I remembered how I got Windows 8.1 for my virtual machine and how I made a shout out about it. You could see why I chose to be a programmer.

I looked down at Allison and nodded. She looked up to me from my shoulder and nodded back. I pressed send. It took some time, with such a slow internet connection but, the page got through. I looked at my iPhone, seeing her exhausted face. She was so different when I first got her. She would stay calm and process. Now, she has learnt the human emotion and stress - gaining the ability of feeling.

"Ten… I need to rest," she mumbled, powerlessly.

She, before, would look at me like somebody asking for mercy. It was hilarious, then. Now, it wasn't a mere something to laugh at. It was something to crave for.

"You can."

The last time I wrote a story was my original book, Pianist. It was, unlike most of my FanFictions, a story from my heart. Writing FanFictions, before, were written with mere dedication. When I wrote my last one, I went to rethink these failures. Look! I have written an erotic story with the help of the writer of this archive's 50 Shades of Grey! I am, after all, a mad idiot on the TAWoG Archive.

I looked at the TV screen, astonished that I have paused the TV on the scene where Gumball transforms into a pink posh cat. Allison suddenly laid herself on my shoulder making me fall. She was sleeping.

I looked down at her, feeling her warm hug. I sighed and looked at Florida, US on the world clock. I looked out of the window while stroking Allison's hair.

"Agent, we're in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
His**

It took a day's drive from Darwin down to Sydney. It was quite hot in the car - since it was in December. Here, down under, we get summer in December because of the Earth's axis. I, as you see, was in a hurry to reach the cruise. I wasn't able to check the engines before I went so, the car battery…

Anyway, I was stuck in the middle of the scorching desert - alone, wearing a polo, beside my iPhone. So what happened was that my Holden Commodore VF (That's Chevrolet SS, in North America, since both Holden and Chevrolet are owned by General Motors. It has not come out yet and I don't have a car.) broke down.

"Brandon Martinez has read your message," Allison said, looking up to me, trying to look innocent.

I sighed and scratched my black hair while staring at the engine. Allison went up to me and said her statement.

"Brandon Martinez has read your message," she repeated.

I ignored her, finding it quite obnoxious. Unknown to me, she too was finding this moment obnoxious. She was expecting a response.

Allison left the car and walked towards me.

"Ender, BM read your message!" Allison said with haste, running into the car as soon as she finished, since she didn't want to damage her skin.

I chuckled. Here in Australia, we're vulnerable to the sun's radiation because of the ozone hole over us. We would need to put on sunblock frequently to prevent sunburns and skin cancer – especially if you're in the middle of the desert.

So, I hid the sunblock so that Allison won't go outside without my supervision. I would give the sunblock to her if I'd want her to have it. I am treating her like a little child for many reasons – for one, she's an iPhone. They were the biggest target for robbers. I needed to take care of her.

As I continued to dig underneath my car's hood, an old rusty Holden ute pulled up behind us. It took Allison's and my attention. A blonde man with ragged clothes and a blunt straw hat exited his vehicle. He approached me with a friendly smile.

I ran to Allison's door, with an anxious smile.

"Hi," I greeted, keeping the smile on my face. "How can I help you today?

The man chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. When he did, I heard his metal tools that hung on his shaggy pants made a clicking sound. Allison dived into the bottom of her seat, scared of those tools that the man brought. I, too, was scared.

"I was about to ask you the same," he admitted. "So, your sedan broke down, eh?"

I gave a slow nod, letting him go through me. Allison crept upwards, full of curiosity. She saw the man's muscles. At that moment, I thought that would cause her to dump me in order to fall in love with him. But, no. She dived into her car seat again, spamming my iWatch.

'Me: I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!' I read from my watch. I shook my head at her, as if I was disappointed. I immediately turned my head towards the man. He was closing the hood with a slight frown.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked with all courteousness.

"We got a slight problem in the tubing," he explained, "that prevents the motor from running. We might need to repair it overnight."

That worried me - a lot.

"You can come and a have a sip down at my place…"

"You can call me Ender."

"…Ender. By the way, name's John. Nice to meet you."

• • •

We drove past a few ruins and dirt roads between them. There were buildings, overgrown by desert shrubs and were dusted by the sand of the desert. The street lights were covered by vines. Each traffic light were homes to birds and Koalas. Small lizards roamed on the pavement, hoping to find a catch.

The ute stopped by a gate that led to the hangars of an airport. John got off and entered a code on the computer that was stationed by a sign which stated Kalboory City International Airport. Once the door opened, John entered his ute. Once again, he towed me and my car to a port in which a Cessna Citation Mustang ported.

Allison and I got off the car. Once we did, John explained that the Cessna was his. He showed us around the airport had a hangar, two runways and six terminals that had five gates each. I decided to walk around on the ground. His Cessna was still in good condition and was flight worthy.

"So, how did you get this place?" I asked John.

"The government rejected the building of this city, saying it would be a waste and would add more pollution," he explained. "Some years after, my Cessna ran out of fuel. I found this airport and landed this thing. Soon, I fell in love with the place and eventually stayed here."

After some silence, I noticed an A380, parked at Terminal 2.

"What is that A380 doing in port 15?"

"You see," John started, "my daughter and I have been working on a project to fix that beauty."

"What's missing… I meant, done?" I stammered.

"The aesthetics - stickers on the walls, paintings, beds, car ports… all of those stuff," John sighed, "with the wiring at the left engines dysfunctional."

Allison, who was right behind me, blurted, "We can help! Well… Ender had filled up to do my jobs for this week so…"

I glared at the girl, seeing her crawling away.

"My daughter's over there! She'll be your host for today…"

Oh wow. Ender lacks a great sense of humour (as defined by the Merriam Oxford Dictionary). I could already see it by now. John's looks were very… as if he could kill me - knowing he's a gutter of planes and computers.

You know, iPhones, like me, takes a long time to develop their personality. I'd need to rely on other people. You know, when I came summer 2012, I always hid from Ender. Until the next year, I hid in awkward places - like the shed, side streets, trees, bushes and other (awkward) places.

Enough past talk and back to the time called present! Wow. When I thought of John's daughter, I thought of a nineteen year-old woman with a tattoo on her arm. But, instead, I found a cute little kawaii seven year-old dark haired girly!

Beside her, however, was a mess. I sighed, knowing Apple programmed me to this. I had to clean the mess. Yes - I have a human model now - doesn't mean that the (darn it) iPhone rules doesn't apply. I ran across the room, cleaning everything in my path - so not my personality.

My personality is a person who wants to do things one by one and hates multitasking. I want to get things done so that I would be able to rest (on the couch) for the whole day. Sadly there was no couch and Ender wasn't there. Despite hating the rules, there was one that I really loved. (1) Once active the iOS device(s) must serve the user their needs.

I loved Ender. I wish one day that he'd brake up with (stupid) Brittany. She was the Windows 8.1 computer that served him all the time. A plus is that (according to my research) the OS will expire this January. MWUHUHAHAHAHA!

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt a tug on my arm. Below me was the kawaii girl, sobbing while pointing at the TV.

"It stopped working," she sniffled.

I stroked her hair and said, "Shhh. Allison will fix it."

I walked up to the TV and fixed up a simple wiring problem. The TV became clear. It displayed Gumball and his friend Bobert. I managed to laugh, realising how similar I was to Bobert when I was new.

"Allison, who are those?"

The little girl pointed at the characters on the screen. She was like any other kiddo who was watching a show they weren't familiar of.

"The blue cat is Gumball, the orange fish is Darwin, the plastic robot is Bobert and the peanut is Penny." I explained who they were one by one, researching at the same time. The kawaii girl (I'm so addicted to Anime, get over it!) was smiling by the time I finished.

"Thank you, Allison!"

Then an appearance struck me. A pink cat with a black polo and blue skirt. It was the prestigious Lexy Watterson. This was something I needed to tell Ender before he made a move. I ran out of the Cessna, towards the Airbus across the asphalt.

As I continued to plumb and wire the tubing between the oil tank and the left engine, I heard the clamp of Allison's high heels. I looked towards her direction. She was taking a long time, though she eventually reached me.

She panted then gasped for air.

"Ender, I found something."

* * *

Sorry for the sloppy and boring chapter and how it took too long to update. I bet ya that the next chapter would be so much better, because it has your most favourite (or hated) characters. I will be editing this story along with others as well.


End file.
